a different kind of love
by sapphire1717xoxo
Summary: How would you feel if somebody from your past came back. Scared, terrified, or even confused? Well, that's how Hazel felt. Sammy/Leo is coming to her camp and she doesn't know what to do. Does the fates hate her because she now has to go on a quest with him. But, that can be a good thing too. Can it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Please no bad remarks!) I'm new to this whole thing and this is my first story. Hope you enjoy it!

**HAZEL POV**

A loud mother warship slowly descended from the sky. I could see a whole lot of people in awe looking at the camp. The camp really makes you look at it in fascination. The ship landed in the Field of Mars and a lot of shouting came from the warship.

I could hear it really clearly "HEY! PEOPLE CALM DOWN WE JUST LANDED! ALRIGHT NO ATTACKING! WE NEED TO MAKE AMENDS! NO CLARISSE PUT DOWN YOUR SPEAR! ANNABETH STOP PACING, PERCY IS GOING TO REMEMBER YOU JUST FINE!" Then a silent moment happened in the ship followed by a loud "OW!"

Percy, who was right next to me chuckled. However his eyes were bright with anticipation. Then a little figure stepped out of the ship. Everybody stared in shock. Jason was back! A loud cheering came through the entire camp. Then three people came next to him. One was a blonde with curly hair and intelligent eyes, the other was a girl with choppy hair with a few tiny braids hanging. She was beautiful, most likely daughter of Venus but no make-up? The last figure was the Sammy look-a-like.

He was hopping all around the aircraft. Then he jumped off the railing and landed flat on his face. Snickers filled the air. Sammy look-a-like got up embarrassed and scanned the room with his mocha eyes. They landed on me. His eyes looked as if they bore into my soul.

I instantly paled. Then I quickly fled to Pluto's Shrine and sat on top of the roof. I laid down and sighed. Why me? I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**LEO**

When the ship landed, I started screaming "HEY! PEOPLE CALM DOWN WE JUST LANDED! ALRIGHT NO ATTACKING! WE NEED TO MAKE AMENDS!" Clarisse grinned and lifted her electric spear.

I groaned then shouted "NO CLARISSE PUT DOWN YOUR SPEAR!" Annabeth was muttering "Percy,Percy,Percy,Percy" so I shouted "ANNABETH STOP PACING, PERCY IS GOING TO REMEMBER YOU JUST FINE!" Annabeth slowly looked up. Her eyes were murderous I backed away quickly putting my hands in surrender. She quickly strode over and smacked me on the head.

Man! That lady is strong. I might have personal brain damage. Then Clarisse's spear touched someone, the person screamed ow! Then crumpled on the floor. Clarisse started snickering. "you did it on purpose didn't you." said Annabeth. "Yep, it's fun" was her answer. "Alright plan 1 send Jason out" said Annabeth. Jason shrugged.

"Plan 2 if that doesn't work send Piper out and charm speak them. Piper looked horrified. She leaned over and muttered to Jason "I better not come out there so it better work of I'm charm speaking you to slap your-self silly."

Jason gulped. I laughed but tried to hide it so it came out an cough,bray, and snort. Piper and Jason turned and looked at me weirdly. Annabeth went over to the door and unlocked it, grabbed Jason and pushed him out. We waited 2 minutes and came out to people cheering for Jason. Then my leg fell asleep. Really! Right now leg!

I jumped around the ship hopefully not looking like a idiot. Most likely just a fool. Then I thought it would be cool to jump off the rail. OOOOO! Fly like superman! So I did. Guess what I found out, I'm NOT superman. Poo.

I looked around and scanned people around me. Pink hair, green eyes, red converse, sharp spear, cool tattoo, then I must had got bored and tried to name as many colors people's eyes have. Green, brown, brown, blue, dark brown, green, ice blue, gold, brown. Wait ,gold? What kind of person has gold eyes?

I backtracked and connected eyes with the person. She had curls spilling from her head, looked 15, had coffee skin, and gold eyes. They looked like shiny rocks. I studied the person longer Those eyes triggered something, I've seen them somewhere. Book, movie, T.V, outside, my past?

Where did that come from? The girl suddenly paled and rushed away. What did I do? Do I have a dangerous weapon on me? What! What! I waited a minute and then chased after the golden eyed girl.

I found her siting in a cabin with a roof full of diamonds, rubies, sapphires and all those gem rubbish.

I gathered up my courage and then yelled " Hey ! Why are you up there? I'm not that ugly,am I?" She gasped and fell off the roof. I ran to catch her. As I did she blushed. It was cute.

"Since I saved you from smashing to the ground below, may I take the pleasure of knowing your name?" I asked. "Hazel, that's my name. However the reason why I fell of thee roof is because you startled me."

"Thee?" I said. "Sorry I tend to blurt things out, I have ADHD. Oh yeah, before I forget, I'm Leo"

"I know." said Hazel simply.

"Err, is it okay if I ask you out for pizza at the tiny pizza parlor at 7?" I said summing up the courage

"Okay I'll be there" said Hazel.

What will happen next? Should i put Arion in the story?


	3. Dinner

I'm not in the author's notes and stuff so I will hardly unless in a emergency.

**Dinner**

**A few Hours later...**

"Hello" said a pleasant voice behind me.

I turned to find Hazel next to me. I smiled and said "How you doing mid-lady?" She giggled "Just fine."

We ordered pizza and ate it talking about each other. I found out Hazel loved horses, is pretty calm, her favorite color is gold etc...

At the end of dinner, she came up to me and blushed.

She opened her mouth to speak "Sa-Leo, do you know anyone named Sammy Valdez."

I froze. Sammy, Sammy, UH OH. How she know? I didn't tell anybody that of my past life. I looked into her eyes it hit me. HAZEL. What is she doing here?

"Hazel what are you doing here! Your supposed to be dead!" I cried out.

She said "so are you."

I turned and hugged her. "I miss you. Why did you leave New Orleans? I went crazy out of my mind looking for you."

She looked at me"Sammy, I missed you a lot! Let me explain. Gaea convinced my mom to go to Alaska but my dad warned her not to. Gaea and my mom argued and then they agreed my father gave her a cursed child. Me. You see my dad is Pluto, I mean Hades. I could make jewels come out of the ground, however they are cursed. If you have a gem you get bad luck. When my mom got to Alaska, Gaea possessed her. I was forced to take the jewels underground and help Gaea make her son rise again. However I killed myself and my mother to delay the rise of that massive giant."

"You probably hate me now right. I better go" said Hazel and took a step to the door.

"Wait," I said as I caught her wrist " I would never hate you, I just found you. Don't leave now."


	4. Horses

**SAMMY/LEO POV**

"Bye Sammy!" shouted Hazel. Wow Sammy past name, I cant still believe she remembers.

Jason and Piper walked up to me. "Leo did Hazel just call you Sammy?"

I blushed. "oooo Leo, no I mean Sammy has a crush."

"Don't call me that." I snapped. "Why? new nickname Sammy?"

"I said don't call me that." "Okay fine but tell me why Hazel could call you that." said Piper.

"Yeah" Jason chimed in. "Why?" Why am I even friends with these people?

"You wanna know why?" I asked. "Reasons." and I walked away.

**IN THE FORGES**

Okay, present for Hazel. Come on brain don't fail me now. What does she like?

Horses, the color gold. Oh! A gold horse. Oh a tiny gold horse standing on a diamond.

**1 hour later**

Aha! All done! WAIT! Something is missing. I got it now! I added the name Hazel on the side of the horse and a flower perched on top of the horse's ear.

Okay Leo. You can give this to Hazel at dinner time.

I walked to the mess hall. I got a glance of our group and scurried over.

I got a load of food until a scrawny pale boy told me I was taking too much. He muttered stupid, fat, Greeks under his breath.

How nice. I thought. Note the sarcasm.

I sat down next to Jason and Piper and I looked ahead and saw Hazel. Hazel, horse right. I buried into my food. Delicious. When I looked up, I saw Hazel chatting with a big burly guy.

He looked like a Ares kid but the baby face ruined it. I caught a little snippet on their conversation "Frank...Really... ?"So that's Frank I thought. He could beat me to pulp. Better not cross him.

My mind wandered. It landed on Frank's back. Are those a bow and arrows? He uses bows and arrows? You can get muscles using those types of weapons? Cool! I should try that tomorrow, see if it works.

Ding! I leaned over and asked Jason what that noise was. He said "Five more minutes of dinner." I should give the horse to Hazel now.

"Hazel, come here!" I said. Hazel turned with a big smile on her face. "happy to see me?"

"sure" said Hazel "ugg, Hazel I made you this." I said as I scratched my head and put the horse I made for her in her hands.

Her eyes light up in awe. " It's so beautiful" she said breathless.

"Glad you like it" I said.


	5. Sunset

**Hazel Pov**

At dinner Frank sat next to me. He was almost bursting with joy. I wondered why, so, I asked him. He kept it in for 10 seconds and then spit it out as fast as lightning.

? (Wow, it's pretty hard to not use spaces. I practilly had to force my fingers not press the space button.)

Frank, I said slow down. "Okay,okay I met a girl and she is so pretty i think i like her. Are you okay with that?"

I decided to tease him a bit "Little Frankie got a little bitty crush?"

Then a spotted Sammy sitting down with a big plate of food muttering something I couldn't clearly make out.

I turned back to tomatoe faced Frank. " It's okay, our love is like a sibling love. No worries. Go after the girl. However, what is her name! Tell me!"

Then I looked at Sammy again. Stuffing his face with food. Huh. Then he kept on stuffing his face with food without breathing. Is that normal.

I whispered to Frank "Is that normal?" I looked at him. Huh. Then he kept on stuffing his face with food without breathing. Is that normal?

I whispered to Frank "Is that normal?" I looked at him. He too was stuffing his face with food.

Frank looked up. "Huh?" "Never mind" I said "found the answer."

Then the 5 minute warning rang throughout the mess hall.

"Hazel, come here!" Leo said. I turned with a big smile on my face. Sammy! "happy to see me?"he said

"sure" said I. Really inside I was bouncing with excitement "ugg, Hazel I made you this." he said as I scratched his head and put a dazzling horse that looked so real in my hands.

My eyes light up in awe. " It's so beautiful" I said breathless.

"Glad you like it" he said.

Then, he walked away in a weird pace. Frank leaned over and said "Somebody got a admirer."

I blushed scarlet and rushed to my bedroom in corhet 5.

I placed it in my self with my drawings. A ray of the setting sun hit it and it glimmered,sparkled and looked like a wild and real tiny horse.

My eyes caught an engraving on the horses side. HAZEL. I smiled. I reached up and my fingers gently traced the groves of the horse.

- :)

That night, I had a nightmare. I saw my mother in a smoky fog and ran to help her out of it. A thick black tenticle snaked around her neck and strangled her. Her eyes rolled up lifeless.

I cried in shock. Then Sammy's face replaced her and the tenticles changed to a sword and spear. It charged at him and he instantly fell. I tried to run and try to help him but his cocoa colored eyes became lifeless. Join me or misfortune will come to you! said Gaia's drowsy voice. "Never!" I cried out.

I woke up and sobbed in my pillow. What if that really happened to Sammy?

I got dressed and walked outside. The sun's rays were beginning to peak out from it's hiding spot. I sat on a rock and I summoned a few jewels.

I willed them to melt and created many sculptures. " cool." said a voice behind me. I jumped from shock. I turned and saw Sammy. He smiled but I saw his face had a few tear streaks. "Gaia hates you too?" "Yeah" he replied. He sat next to me and put his head on my shoulder.

Together, we watched the sun rise.


	6. Aphrodite curse

**Hello people! Back again!**

**Aphrodite Pov**

Aww. The new couple is so cute!

I didn't even put a potion on them! However, I thought Frank would be with Hazel.

It needs more drama. Ohhh! Snatch Hazel and give her a makeover! The make up should always look wonderful the hair will change to match the clothes, and no matter what she puts on it will always look cute. And it should stay for...2 weeks! Oh wow! I think too much my brain is in a overload.

Athena should be proud! "I am" said a voice in my head. I gasped. Who is that? "Who do you think" it replied starkly.

"Fashion Icon?" "NO" "Santa Clause? Cause I want a new load of the rarest and most beautifullest jewelry."

"No and beutifullest isn't a word. I am Santa's Elf" I sat there looking shocked.

"Just joking."

**Athena Pov**

Ahh, screwing with Aphrodite is so fun. However that wasn't a bad plan. It just might work.

Leo sees that, gets awestruck. More action! Wonderful!

Ahhhh! I'm thinking like Aphrodite! Okay, calm down. What did Newton do? What are Mersenne Primes?

**Leo/Sammy Pov**

It was so peaceful. The first time I actually feel relaxed.

Just setting there on a hill with rocks watching the sunrise. You know the best part? I was with Hazel.

I looked at her and see looked back. We leaned in and our lips connected. I was feeling so many things at once. It was such a nice feeling.

She pulled back, and smiled. "wow" I said. "I agree" she said. I finally got to kiss her! And she didn't pull away disgusted!

It was the same feeling back when we were in New Orleans and I kissed her cheek and gave her the cupcake.

Then I heard a noise but I choose to ignore it. I sat there feeling content with Hazel until the bell signaled everybody to wake up.

"We better go" said Hazel. She leaned over and kissed me again. There comes the good feeling again.

I sat on the rock thinking about Hazel. Her hair is so soft. Her lips felt cool smooth against mine. Her dimples flashed in the sun. Beautiful.

**Hazel Pov**

Wow, that was amazing. I sauntered up to Frank.

He chuckled and I looked up confused. "What happened" he said "did little Hazel get kissed?"

I sat up looking straighter and shocked. How did you know? I said.

"well first things first. Your expression is dreamy, You hair is messed up and" He stopped there. "What I said impatiently "Your lips are swollen." Frank said.

He grinned. I sat there horrified. I got up and quickly rush to my room. He was right.

Ahhh! I look like a mess. I quickly scoured the room of chap stick and then a pink glow in shape of a human illuminated my room.

"Lady Venus" I said. "No honey, I'm Aphrodite. Come with me." Why I thought. Oh well. Can't risk being turned to a perfume bottle or lipstick. Oh well. So I followed.

Aphrodite made a pink portal and I was transferred to a pink room.

Yuck. Hot pink. pink pink. Pale pink. Rose pink. I quickly shielded my eyes. I felt a needle inserted in my skin and Aphrodite muttered Sorry.

I then saw darkness.

"Hazel, Hazel" said a voice. I bolted up. "Where am I?" I asked.

"Your in the Aphrodite cabin"said a girl with long choppy hair in little braids.

I vaguely remember her. Pippa?Peanut? Piper? That's it. Piper looked at me weirdly.

I felt uncomfortable and a few gems popped into the room. Piper looked at those with eyes like dinner plates.

I chuckled awkwardly and willed them to disappear. She quickly got back to her senses and told me "Hazel, have you looked in the mirror yet?"

I got up and ran around the room. Where's the bathroom I thought. Like Piper read my mind, she got up and opened a door.

I ran inside of a whole body view mirror. I screamed.

What did Aphrodite do to me!

I was wearing a cute summer dress with little butterflies. My hair was in a french braid and little curls escaped it making me look innocent and my make up was delicate.

She put light purple eye shadow that made my golden eyes look warm and vibrant.

On my lips were chap stick. Oh wow. How nice. There it is.

It looked pretty but wasn't me. I ran to the sink and scrubbed off the make up.

And looked up. It reapplied itself. In back of me Piper laughed. "What." I grouched.

"I had it too." My eyes widened "Tell me how to get rid of it." I said. "You don't."

"Oh My God! I have to stay like this for my whole life? That's torture! What did I do to have this Aphrodite!"

Piper didn't seemed fazed by my outburst. She just changed the topic. "Hazel, you like Leo?" That caught me off guard.

I wasn't expecting that. But, I gave her an answer. "Yeh, a lot"

She smiled. Her grin was stretching like a rubber band. That is scary.

So,I was the one to change the topic. "Hey, you have any new clothes I can borrow?"

"Yeah," said Piper "Wait a second."

She searched through her closet and a few moments later she called out. "Hazel! I know how long the magic stuff is going to last."

"How long?" I called back.

"2 weeks! Oh, don't bother changing anymore my mom is picking out your clothes."

"2 weeks!" I almost screamed out. "I feel bad for you." said Piper.

Then my clothes changed. I was wearing a long tank top with ceramic designs that flowed out on the bottom and some tights.

"Hey, Hazel it doesn't look half bad. Go out. Even your make up cleared out." "REALLY?" I cried out.

I rushed to the bathroom and saw she was correct.

Chap stick with deep color was on my lips and a line of black eyeliner was drawn on my eyes. Even my hair changed.

It was down but way less frizzy and a simple gold clip was placed in my hair. Piper called me back out.

I went out of the bathroom and out the door. I started to walk down the hallway only to find out I didn't know the way out.

I wandered around for 5 minutes and bumped into someone. I looked up and I found Sammy staring down.


	7. Chapter 7

**IM BACK!**

**HAZEL POV**

****Hey, Sammy can you help me get out of here? I don't know how to get back." He didn't say a thing. He looked dazed. "What? Do I have something on my face?"

Then recognition dawned me. The "new transformation"

Then Sammy spoke "actually you do have something on your face. You look like the Aphrodite cabin kidnapped you and tested you for an experiment." "Well," I said "so close! Aphrodite kidnapped me and gave me the girly curse." I waved my hand in a dramatic way.

" You will have to get used to this for two weeks. "

"2 weeks? Why?" he asked.

"How should I know, ask her. Hey, I still need to get off the ship lead the way."

"I will lead the way if," always an if. Never a simple favor.

"If... what" I find myself saying. "You give me a kiss."

"Okay." I say. simple enough. He hooked his arm around mine and said "shall we go your ladyness?"

I snickered "Your ladyness?" "hey! don't mock my new wonderful phrase now. If your jealous get your own." "Nope never was jealous."

Sammy led me through a passage with twists and turns and I went through rights and lefts and ups and downs until I finally saw light.

50 feet, 40 feet, 30 feet, 20 feet, 10 feet. Finally sunlight!

I turned and hugged Sammy. "sunlight!" I exclaimed.

"Wow never knew a daughter of Pluto loved the sun. Don't you live in cold and darkness?" said Sammy.

"No, for your information I love the sunlight. I hardly had any in Alaska." I relied back snarkly.

I turned to him again and said" Did you take the long or short way out?"

"Long." said Sammy with a mega-watt smile. I sighed loudly "Some people never change." I muttered.

I leaned forwards and gave him a chaste kiss.

He frowned "That's all?" I chuckled. Then I gave him another kiss that was passionate and full of love.

When I leaned away from lack of air, he smiled. "Better?" I asked. "Better," he replied back.

" I love you Hazel." He then said.

"I love you to Sammy." and I meant it


	8. monsters

LEO POVWow, the kiss was amazing! I sighed and leaned back to watch Hazel's shadow fade. I smiled and went over to Piper and Jason. On the way walking I stumbled into some objects but, I made it. "Whoa," said Jason "what happened?" Piper piped in "somebody in LOVE?" "ugg." I groaned "not this conversation again." Jason took this liberty to ask what happened again. In my brain, a evil me and a angel me are arguing. The angel wants to tell them what happened ,but the devil is in denial. The devil said what happens if you tell them and they make fun of you. They will never leave you alone it cackled. I took the devil's opinion cause that seemed less embarrassing. Then my brain thought of a great remark." what makes you so sure something happened?" I said quite proud of that saying. "Well..." said Piper."Look back." I turned only to find a marble pillar cracked and in the shape of my head. Wow, I didn't even notice. Then I thought of an idea. I quickly asked for a pick and ran to my imprint. I quickly carved LEO WAS HERE. There a remembrance of me. I turned to give them the full view of what I wrote and smiled real big. When they made it out Piper was cracking up and Jason just stood there shaking his head but smiling. Then Jason opened his giant mouth and said"You realize that they will just throw it out anyway." That totally dampened my spirits. Then a loud scream shattered the mood. HAZEL! She's in danger. I ran to the direction of the scream only to find she was fighting a cyclops. She kicked it in the eye and plunged her Calvary sword into his eye. Then Hazel was swatted down. I ran to help her from the ground but she held her hand up to stop me. She slowly got up and raised her arms up. What also went up was two walls made of a type gem. Hazel brought her hands together and the wall squeezed the life out of the monster. When she brought the walls down it sank into the ground leaving a line of dirt and it disappeared. What was left of the monster was only ash. I looked back at Hazel and saw her form was outlined black. She stood there shaking and then she collapsed sobbing. I ran to her and saw the outline disappeared. I heard her muttering "I'm a monster, how could I kill it that way." "No" I said."You did that to help the sake of people" Hazel looked up and smiled. Even crying and tears still made her look beautiful. I gathered her up in my arms and pulled her up and kissed her. Our lovely moment was soon cut off. "Aha!" I looked over Hazel's head and saw Beauty Queen. I groaned, I am never gonna to live it down. I smacked my head. Hazel giggled. Piper walked over to Hazel and said" how did you get Leo if you could get anybody else?" She chuckled and smiled. "I love him the way he is. I don't want him to ever change." "Aww! said Piper. Then she shuttered. She turned and muttered "Yuck. I'm becoming an Aphrodite girl." Then she turned to face me and said "We never speak of this or..." She flashed me her knife. I turned to Hazel and pouted, puppy eyes clearly obvious"Hazy, you won't let her hurt me right?" She chuckled and said "Depends." I look at her in mock hurt then I pretended to cry. She laughed fully and kissed me. Piper laughed and said "young love, so pure, so innocent." So she wants innocent. I nibbled Hazel's lower lip causing her to open so I took this to put my tongue in her mouth. We started a full blown make out in front of Piper. She shrieked when she realized what we were doing. "Eww! I see tongue!" And with that happy note she rushed off to bother Jason, or make out with him. "I love you." I said and buried my head in in her neck. 


	9. Peace

HAZEL POV

Ahh life was good I have everything I want right now,

No monsters, no angry people, no evil people threatning to take over the world. I was in peace. Leo was so sweet and I finally feel loved.

LEO POV

I was in love in Hazel she was so wonderful, fierce but soft at the same time. This was the most peaceful time I had so far.. I don't need to run or hide anymore.

HAZEL & LEO POV

I was in my time of relaxation until I heard screaming "ARMY OF MONSTERS! PREPARE YOURSELFS INTO BATTLE!"


End file.
